


He's what? (Uf!Sans x reader)

by Sins4dayz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Eventual Smut, F/M, Self-Harm, Shameless Smut, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sins4dayz/pseuds/Sins4dayz
Summary: Monsters have been on the surface for 5 months..You've never met one.. In person, that is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress.

"BREAKING NEWS, MONSTERS HAVE BEEN SPOTTED AT-"  
'Ugh... How is that breaking news..?' Turning off the TV, I melt back into the couch. 'Monsters have been on the surface for 5 months now, why are people still watching their every move, none of then have hurt anyone, so what's the problem?'

Lifting my head up, I check the time '6 PM' I sigh.. 'Maybe I should go out for dinner.. Like a diner, or something'  
Getting up, I lazily make my way to my bedroom. Taking off my clothes, I get out other clothes from the cupboard, more suitable for a diner, at least. Reaching out for my short sleeved T-shirt, I stare blankly at my arms .. 'Disgusting' covered on scars, newly made cuts and a few scratches.. 'I'm fucking disgusting.. Maybe I shouldn't go out tonight.. No.. Let's just stay indoors.. Where it's SaFe..'

"You're weak.." I say to myself...

I put on a nightgown and walk over to my computer.. 'Maybe Comical is online..' Comical is your online best friend, 3 months you've known each other and he's been so helpful and nice since, he doesn't know about my ... Self.. Ha- anyway, he's really funny and seems to enjoy talking to me too, we talk on a mmo called (making up a name lol) Fantasies Rises (LMFAO) its basically like Sword Art Online. My character is named G/N (game name not good night XD) I'm a Knight / Swordswoman.. Comical and I are both on level 462 .. We play the game a lot, but sometimes we just hang our in my or his game house and private chat to each other.

*Logging in*

After a few minutes waiting, I'm finally logged in. *New message*  
'Him? Oh, its Comical!'

C:knock knock

G/N: Who's there?

C: orange

G/N: Orange who?

C: orange you glad to talk to me?

G/N: Always am. :3

C: heh, so have ya seen the news?

G/N: Nah, I turned it off before they finished the sentence.

C: well monsters have been spotted in a 'no monster shop' they say they were stealing shit. wat do u think

G/N: I think the media are a bunch of dumbasses, monsters shouldn't get targeted for no reason, they were most likely HUNGRY because no one let's them in their shops. >:(

C: so ya like monsters?

G/N: I've never met one, but they seem pretty fucking awesome, I mean COME ON, THEY HAVE MAGIC! I would kill for magic, not only that, BUT THEY LOOK SO COOL, I saw a walking fish the other day, then when I walked to the shop, I SAW A SKELETON. He was like 15 ft tall, omg! He wore a cape xD, cute right?

 

C: sounds cool. ... do ya trust me?

G/N: Of course.

C: gimme your number

G/N: Alright (input number lol)

*New message* my phone pinged with excitement (what? Lmfao)

(Number)

aye, doll.

 

(You)

New phone who this? XD

 

(Number)

pfft

 

*contact added 'Comical'*

Y/n: So, why did ya want my number?

No reply for another 4 minutes.

*Comical sent an image*

'..what th- o.. My.. God.. H..he..'s.. '

C: ..

He was wearing a black leather jacket with a fluffy hoodie, his face.. Or uhm, skull, was round yet had a nonhuman shape to it. His smile looked almost permanent, his nose.. Well, was just a triangle shaped hole. He had 1 gold tooth and red pin pricks.

'A MONSTER!'

Y/N: *image sent* its only fair ;p

Placing my long h/c hair over my shoulder, sticking out my tongue, my big e/c eyes looking straight at the camera, showing every thing from my shoulders up, I snapped the picture...

C: shit..

Y/N: ..What?

C: .. Ya fucking gorgeous, Doll. wasn't expecting ya to reply to be honest, I thought ya would run for the fucking hills, ya know, finding out that I'm a monster and all

 

Y/N: Well, you ARE my best friend, you fucking goose. WAIT.. YOU'RE A SKELETON, YO IS THAT OTHER SKELETON YOUR BRITHER OR COUSIN... OR DAD?

C: ma bro, cool, ain't he?

Y/N: the coolest! Yo that means you live near me! I see him like everyday I'm out of the house

(Not much btw)

 

C: heh, we should meet up then.


	2. ..Cum on guys ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red becomes possessive of his 'best friend'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O-O

M..meet? ... 

C: I mean, if u wanna. idrc. 

Y/n: .. I.. I think I need some sleep, good night, Comical. 

C: ight, night. 

 

Comical p.o.v: 

C: ight, night.

..Holy fuck.. She's.. Gorgeous! I didn't realise a human could even get that gorgeous, but holy shit. She was a goddess.. His goddess. She said she saw boss around er town.. maybe I can find out where she works.. Simple IP check wouldn't be so bad. 

HAH FOUND ER. 

Name: Y/N L/N 

Age: 23 

Gender: Female

Working facility: Café (place and name) 

Number: *******504 

Home address: (house number, st, etc) 

..Y/N 

Y/N 

Y/N ... 

Maybe I can convince boss to pop in the café tomorrow.. does she even have work? 

 

C:aye, wait gorgeous

Took a minute, but she responded. 

Doll: Yeah? 

C: u got work tmrrw? 

Doll: yeah, go in at 7AM 

C:when do ya get home? 

Doll: 4PM, closing time. 

C: jesus, in all day? 

Doll: Yep. Why do ya think I'm only online during the night. 

C: thought it was different time zones, but nvm 

Doll: oh

C:well, I'll see ya. Good night, Doll. 

Doll: Night :3

 

Y/N 

Y/N.. 

.. I need to make sure she's okay.. 

Hoping out my messy bed, I teleport outside the front door. I check her address again. 'Shit.. She's not that far' 

Walking over to her home, I circle around it.  
'Nice, two story flat. Cute.' 

I walk over to a window and peak inside.. 

'Jesus, you need to close ur curtains, Doll.'  
Knowing what the living room looks like, I teleport inside. Her home is.. Warm.. It smells..m so sweet.. So nice.. So... M I N E. 

I tip toe around a bit.  
Her floor boards are surprisingly very quiet.. Jesus, this chick must be rich or sumtin. 

I walk upstairs and tip toe to the first door I see.. The scent is stronger.. Must be Doll's room. 

Leaning my head on the door I listen through. *slight snore*  
'heh, cute' 

I open the door slightly, memorising her room, I close the door then teleport in.  
She's right there.. She's.. Gorgeous.. 

Y/N

Y/N

Y/N

My Y/N. 

Her right hand was dangling off the bed as well as her leg. .. F..fuck..  
Slowly, I put my left hand in her leg and gently stroke it.. 

Soft.. 

Giving it a little squeeze, I breathe slightly harder.

 

Squishy

 

Slowly and gently, I my hand travels upwards.. And stops at her thigh. 

She twitches a little.. I freeze.. She calms down... I continue.. 

'Should I really be doing this? No.. Yeah.. Stop... Keep going.. Let go... more.. STOP.. FUCK KEEP GOING' 

Bending my head down near her thigh, I give her a small lick. Mine.. Mine.. Mine.. MiNe.. MINE.. 

She moves.. 'Fuck' 

With a blink of an eye, I was back in my room..  
WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED... 

..She.. She... Her... She tasted amazing.. Y/N..  
My skeletal hand starts to wonder off down to my shorts.. A bulge was clearly visible. When the fuck did that get there?

Y/N..

My hand slid in my shorts, my hard cock was already throbbing just by remembering what happened.. 

Y/N.. 

Wrapping my long phalanges around my dick.. 

Y/N..

Slowly I started to stroke.. Precum was already dripping off the tip. 

Y/N.. 

Faster..

My breath hitched... How was she making me feel so fucking good? 

Faster.. 

With my free hand, I grabbed my phone and brought up a picture if Y/N.. 

That tongue.. All over my cock...

Faster.. 

Throwing my head back, I spread my legs.

''y/n" 

Faster.. 

"Hngg... Fuck... Y/n.."  
Arcing my back, I squeeze my cock.. So hard.. Pulsing.. So.. Y/N's ..she only deserves me.. Only her.. Only me..  
Y/N.. 

"Ahhh.. F..fuck. Y/n..'' 

Faster.. 

" FUCK.. O..OH.. S..SHIT... I..I'm close, baby doll..!"

Drooling, my feet dig deeper into the bed.

"Y/N!!!"

Clenching the bed for dear life.. I came.. 

Falling limp onto the bed, all I could think about is y/n.. 

"M..mine.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short.. But I've come up with a good one for tomorrow.. Sorta..
> 
> Naughty Red ;)


	3. A\N

Sorry for the inactivity. In 4 days I will be able to upload a chapter... Maybe two..


	4. Red mist??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this is disappointing.. I'm so sorry.

Y/N POV

Slowly opening my eyes.. Once half lidded, I see a faint dark red mist slowly fade away.  
'W..what the..'

There was a scent that was somewhat left behind.. Mustard?

'Smells... Kinda nice, actually'  
*SNIIFF* 

'Ahhh, I never new that mustard smelt this good. Damn' 

Grabbing my phone, I check the time.  
'... Its only need 32 minutes... UGH' 

Slowly, I drift off into sleep. 

You weren't interrupted this time. 

 

*MEEEP MEEEP MEEEP* 

'U..uuuugh whyyyy' 

Stopping the loud alarm clock, I sluggishly get up and get my work clothes out. 

'..what was that last night?' 

*TIME SKIP CUZ IM LAZY HHHHH* 

 

"Good morning Y/N" 

"Morning, manager. How are you doing this morning?" 

"Please, I told you before, call me Liz. I'm great thanks, you?" 

"Sleepy." 

"Rough night?" 

"Nah, just lazy" 

Liz snorts "Alright then, well I'll be in my office if you need me." 

"Alright." 

Sheesh.. She acts so nice, but she's really fucking not.. She's a racist bitch.. 

*time skip* 

Ahh, 3:30 PM. And there's only been 2 snobby customers. That's a new record!  
Almost time for my shift to end.. Mm.

The door bell rings. 

"Hello! Welcome t- ... EEEERP" 

Holy fuck holy fuck holy fuck holy fuck holy fuck. 

"NYEEER, I WANT LASAGNE" 

"jeez, boss. fckin greet the human, jesus." 

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, YOU IMBECILE" 

H...he.. 

"ugh." 

C...comical!  
He walks up to the front desk and relaxes his face. 

"aye, doll. fancy see you TEAr. didn't realised ya worked here. Its gotta be a LATTE fun working here. Sorry about my bro, he's can be a bit BITTER. but don't worry SUGAR, im like a piece of cake." He leans in close and whispers "I might look good on the outside, but I'm better inside" he backs away a little bit and rests his arms on the counter. "mmm... you must be made of honey, because you lookin so sweet." 

... Did he... Just... 

"SANS YOU'VE BEEN HERE LESS THAN 10 MINUTES AND YOU ALREADY MADE THE STUPID HUMAN UNCOMFORTABLE" 

"hehe, ya alright, doll?" 

"P...puns... C..cake..."  
SRSLY? THATS ALL YOU COULD BLURT OUT? 

"WHAT?" 

"I'll take a bottle of mustard, the boss will take lasagne." 

Comical.. Or uhm, 'Sans' reaches down to his front right pocket in his jacket. 

"N..no.. It's okay, its in the house.." 

"HURRAH, I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS'S GOOD LOOKS, HAVE MADE THE HUMAN PAY FOR US" the tall ... Scary looking skeleton gives a heroic pose. 

"uh, ya sure, doll?" 

"Y..yeah, I'll be as quick as I can. Please take your seats, the food.. And uhm, condiment should be out momentarily." 

"alright" 

 

'...m...mustard.. Was he? Did he? PPFFFT, of course not.. Right?'


	5. Wow..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long. I kinda forgot about it.. heheehe

Quickly rushing about to get the mustard and making the lasagna, I couldn't help but think about that one line 'Sans' said.. "I might look good on the outside, but I'm better inside"..

Did he mean what I think he meant.. No.. Yes.. He couldn-

 

"WHY IS THE STUPID HUMAN TAKING SO LONG?" A raspy irritated voice can be heard echoing through the Cafe.

"why do you have ta be so damn impatient"  A much deeper voice responded to the rhetorical question.

 

"I AM NOT IM- FINALLY"

 

I slowly walk out with a plate of lasagna and mustard.. It might be the best lasagna I've ever made, if I do say so myself..

"S..S...S..Sorry it took so long.." carefully putting down the lasagna in front of the tall intimidating skeleton, I moved over to place the mustard next to Sans.

"U..Uhm, are you sure you only want mustard? We have lots of other different treats, meals and drinks.."

"heh, im all goods, Doll. thanks."

"A..Ah. Alright then. Will that be all for today?" I mainly asked the taller skeleton but both were able to answer.

 

"DID I ORDER ANYTHING ELSE? NO! LEAVE THE GREAT PAPYRUS BE"

 

"don't be so fuckin' rude, Boss. nah thanks, sweetheart."

 

"N..no problem.. Sorry for the inconvenience, Sir" I apologize to the taller skeleton and go back to the cash register.

Papyrus looked baffled, maybe even guilty.

 

"Why did she apologise?" Papyrus whispered to Sans

"cause you're a douche" Sans replied whilst getting up out of his seat.

He calmly walked over to you and rested his elbow on the counter. He looked at you with friendliness. His voiced lowered so Papyrus wouldn't be able to hear what he was saying.

"sorry bout that, dolly" he places $60 tip on the counter "keep it"

You looked at him dumbfounded '60 DOLLARS WHAT THE FU-'

''No no, this is way to-"

"don't need it. by the way;"

"U..Uh, yes?"

"ya look a lot more gorgeous in person" Sans says with a wink

Your face lit up brighter than a Christmas tree, your teeth grabbed your bottom lip for dear life and your entire body froze.

"I.. Ho... T..tha..."

"heh"

Sans leaned forward, getting closer to your face, his breath slowed down and his hands mean with your uniform, pull you closer to him. You were just about to lean in as well when..

''SANS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"ugh..;" he turned around to face Papyrus "apologzin for YOUR ignorance"

"WHAT IGNORANCE?"

"that.. that ignorance" he faces you again "hope to see ya next time, doll"

 

Sans and Papyrus walk out the cafe squabbling. When they both were out of sight all I could say was "Wow.."

 

"I saw that" Liz came out from her office, smirking at you.

 "I don't know what you're talking about.." I turn away from her blushing.

"Don't be like that. Who is he (Insert lenny face xD) Is he you.. BOYFRIENDDDDDDDD~"

DKJLSDJSL;DJSA;DJ;ASLJD;ASJD;AJSDLSAJDLASHDL

 

*skipping due to the fact I'm a lazy fuck*

It's around 9PM. Sans and I have been texting since I got home.

S..Sans..

He was so.. Wow..

 

C: so, i was wonderin, we shuld hang out at ur place one night

Y: One.. Night?

C:ye

Y:Like a sleep over?

C:sure

Y:Oh, well okay. When?

C:now

Y:Now??

C:mhm, unless you dont want too?

Y:uh no, now is good. Do you know where I live?

C:y would i know that?

Y:Oh right, sorry! *home address*

C:c ya in 2 min

Y: alright

 


End file.
